User talk:Augusta121
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Augusta121! Thanks for your edit to the Aerleumina Con'Elvim page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 05:10, February 29, 2016 (UTC) I have deleted your "Gods (Raqel'Viana)" page. You need my permission to make a God of any kind. Please read the rules. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:06, May 7, 2016 (UTC) Go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Augusta121 or whatever you like to be called, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like onthis page. Also it's Template:Parent Tab Template if you want to do it differently, but there's no real template for that one. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:49, May 8, 2016 (UTC) RE: Tabs Take alot at the source coding i'll let you copy them aslong as you dont' edit the page....Just hit back on your search engine when you copy the coding over to your own page. Yaminogaijin (talk) 13:20, May 15, 2016 (UTC) Sign your posts, please. Also, you need to explain to me their strengths, weaknesses, abilities, and backstory. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:20, June 17, 2016 (UTC) What's this Raquel thing, then? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:29, June 20, 2016 (UTC) I see. Go ahead. Also, sign your posts, otherwise people who don't see the message while it's still on the recent activity feed probably won't know who left the message unless they check their history. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:52, June 21, 2016 (UTC) You should get a notification to sign your post with four ~ in a row. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:24, June 22, 2016 (UTC)